


Если тебе плохо - обними кота. Пусть будет плохо не только тебе, но и ему

by sosooley, WTF GrimmIchi 2021 (WTF_GrimmIchi_2021)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, WTF GrimmIchi 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley/pseuds/sosooley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GrimmIchi_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GrimmIchi%202021
Summary: - атпути- нипутю
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Если тебе плохо - обними кота. Пусть будет плохо не только тебе, но и ему

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3azxs.jpg)


End file.
